


And Three is Family

by FelineJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (between Marnie & Original Trainer), (oops how'd that sneak in there), Blowjobs, Caught during sex, Cervix Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, First Time, Hebephilia, Mixed with Very Unbrotherly Feelings, Multi, Pedophilia, Penetration, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Wrestling, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, brotherly feelings, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: Recent Galar Champion Cherri and new Spikemuth Gym Leader Marnie have been dating ever since the dynamax debacle. While wrestling as foreplay, Piers walks in on them. Feelings are revealed, talks are had and sex ensues.And, with luck, more than one type of happy ending occurs.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Original Pokemon Trainer, Nezu | Piers/Mary | Marnie, Nezu | Piers/Mary | Marnie/Original Pokemon Trainer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	And Three is Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coileddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/gifts).



> Merry Xmas to my darling, wicked zucchini - Coileddragon! She ships her trainer with Marnie & Piers, so I thought I'd surprise her with this gift.
> 
> Hope you like it, my wolf :3 ♥♥♥
> 
> Also I haven't actually _played_ Sword or Shield (eh heh - oops) so all my knowledge comes from second hand accounts and the occasional play-through video. I hope I did Marnie and Piers justice, despite my lack of knowledge!

Cherri bared her teeth, grinning like her Boltund. Marnie’s mouth barely moved but her icy eyes cut through the space between them.The pair kneeled on her brothers black bed sheets, the wide mattress a soft, safe surface for them to tussle on.

“Well? Go on then.” Marnie dared.

Cherri grinned harder, shuffling her stance on the bed and cracking open her scabs to ooze blood onto the sheets. It didn’t matter - if this went how they planned it to then it wouldn’t be the last of her blood spilt here today. She wouldn’t forget the chewing out Piers gave her the first time she yanked Marnie to the ground in an expression of annoyance and stumbled home with her sporting split lips. Of course he didn’t know that she’d fixed their lips by swapping a bit of spit.

Why wouldn’t she? Here was a girl her age - okay, a little older, but Cherri was always called ‘so independant’ for her age! She was basically Marnie’s age. And Marnie had all these fans and a punk rock big brother and a wicked style that was girly and rock at the same time and she took no shit but dealt no harm. She even taught Cherri a few choice swears! So, naturally, Cherri wanted to snog her.

Marnie hadn’t known what she’d wanted, at first. They were rivals, right? If she was going to be Spikemuth’s gym leader she had to prove herself. She had to win. But Cherri had real talent and she cared about her pokemon. It wasn’t the worst to lose to her. It just left Marnie with all these twisty feelings she didn’t know what to do with - not until she grabbed Cherri by her shirt collar, reared her fist back and had Cherri knee her in the stomach. Something about that caught her alight in a way usually only her brother made her feel. Her brother would never fight her, of course, but it was a similar jolt up her nerves and shiver over her skin.

Which was why they wear kneeling across from each other on Piers’ wide bed. Marnie’s gym leader gear was perfect for this, the black and pink material flexible but not grabbable and aired out enough skin for her to stay cool. Cherri’s was less practical, with her ruffly little skirt but at least her Team Yell crop-top left little spare material to grab at.

Marnie had barely opened her mouth to taunt Cherri a second time when the younger girl lunged forward, grabbing Marnie around the middle and tackling her backwards. The gym leader grabbed her biceps, trying to dig her nails in as well as push Cherri off while the younger girl tried to make up for her lighter weight and pin the other girl down via pure skill. She had to yelp as Marnie got three scratches down one arm, giving Marnie the upper hand to push her off and grab a fistful of hair and pin her down by her red hair.

“Hey! Cheater! Dirty fugging cheater!”

Marnie leaned down and bite her ear lobe so as to tease;

“All’s fair in beauty and battles,  _ Cherrybomb _ .”

The nickname reignited her fighting spirit and Cherri kicked and thrashed under the older teen. Marnie took the hits with vigour and Cherri realised she was going to have to be a dirty cheater if she was going to pin her girlfriend down.

She she reached up, hitting at Marnie’s chest and trying to grab her arm until she managed to get a hand under the girl’s sport’s top and pinch at one of her budding tits. Marnie gasped and - as planned - let go from pure shock. With a victorious shout, Cherri pounced on her, tipping her back onto the bed and pinning her down by her ponytails. She leaned down to claim her victory, pressing her pink lips against Marnie’s own and slipping her tongue into the other girl’s mouth.

Cherri could feel Marnie’s chest hitch as their tongues touched, her legs adjusting under her into a more comfortable position. A spare hand trailed up Cherri’s exposed leg, nails scratching along it, warning Cherri that this was still a fit even if they’d found a way to tie for now. It didn’t put the younger girl off, if anything the adrenaline just had her pushing more passionately into the kiss. They seperated with a desperate pant of breath, spit trailing between their tongues, forced to stop by their inexperience not allowing them to breath and kiss at the same time.

Then Marnie’s eyes shone like an Ice Beam and her hands grabbed fistfuls of Cherri’s soft thighs and used the grip to sit the pair up and flip the girl onto her back, Cherri’s legs sticking up either side of Marnie’s waist. The position flipped Cherri’s already short skirt up and allowed Marnie to sink her black nails under her pinap-print panties. The red-head gasped and squirmed with a jittery giggle, half-heartedly lifting her feet to shove in Marnie’s face and push her off. Marnie hit her ankles away each time before she huffed and dropped her pose, bringing her head down to crotch level. Almost automatically, Cherri grabbed Marnie’s head between her thighs but she was reluctant to use the grip to fight back since she knew what Marnie was about to do and really didn’t want to discourage that.

Sure enough, Marnie flattened her wet tongue over the top of Cherri’s panties and licked up in one firm motion, the little girl wriggling at the ministrations. Marnie held her down at the waist as she continued licking and nibbling through the fabric. Cherri grabbed a pigtail, but mostly just couldn’t stop twisting her hips about and was trying so, so damn hard to not buck into Marnie’s face, lest she ruin the wonderful feeling flooding her sex.

Her thighs tensed around Marnie’s head as she began to pant;

“Holy- Oh wow, fuck, woah- yeah, yeah yeahyeah-!”

The hand not grabbing Marnie’s pigtail was curled so that she could bite her own knuckle. Her lids fluttered over her magenta gaze as Marnie soaked her panties - from the outside and from making her so wet. She squirmed, her head turning in the opposite direction to her hips, until her head tipped to the side and she saw the not quite closed door to the bedroom…

The wide-open door to the bedroom. Revealing the owner of the bedroom. Standing tall, gangly, his pale skin marred by cute bags under his eyes. His punk hair partly tied back, black and white like his Obstagoon. Cherri’s mind didn’t even register his presence properly at first, her fantasies of her girlfriend’s big brother mixing with the ecstacy Marnie was making between her legs and causing her to moan embarrassingly loudly;

“Piers~!”

Piers dropped the bags he’d been holding and Marnie - nonethewiser - immediately looked up from Cherri’s panties and gave her a deadpan look,

“Just ‘cause you find my brother boneable don’t mean your allowed to say  **his** -”

And then she caught the direction of Cherri’s look - more stunned now as she held Pier’s equally stunned gaze. Piers’ gaze was more guilty than Cherri’s, of course, but both still looked like stunned Magicarp at each other. Marnie’s little frown just upturned into a smile, however. Because  **she** was the only one with the whole story. Cherri was always too stand out to just be part of Team Yell, but she was still Marnie's fan. Even if that meant challenging her over and over - beating her and stepping up the ranks. But she’d hung around Marnie so much, becoming close and friendly. Which meant she’d hung around Piers, even after beating him when he was the Gym Leader.

And Marnie had caught Piers’ looks. Fond and protective - stretching his money to buy her lunch just to make sure she ate, nudging her to the main streets to keep her safe, calling out for her to stay in his sight - as if she hadn’t just travelled all of Galar on her own already. He’d begun to treat Cherri like he treated Marnie. Which, of course, means his mixed up feelings got mixed up with Cherri too. Marnie couldn’t be exactly sure why Piers started seeing her as a lover as well as a sister, but she guessed it was similar to how it had happened to her. Their parents were gone and they had to rely on each other - they were closer than most siblings where and that deep intimacy lead to wanting to be far closer than most siblings ever where. The caring and protectiveness and love and possession of each other got mixed in with lust and romance.

So now that Piers was feeling all those big brother feelings for Cherri as well, Marnie wasn’t surprised that he was lusting after her.

She was a little more surprised at Cherri, but they’d already talked about that. Cherri had admitted - in a quiet moment together way after the DynaMax scare - that she actually had a crush on Marnie’s big brother. She had been so worried, trying to explain that she loved Marnie totally separate from all that and that having a crush on someone else didn’t mean she wanted to break up. Marnie had reassured her (after all, Marnie was kind of dating two people too - one was just a secret) and Cherri had gradually opened up more about the crush, now that she knew Marnie was a safe person to talk to.

Marnie flopped down on the bed, still between Cherri’s legs, and looked at Piers’ standing stock-still in his doorway from under the arch of one of Cherri’s smooth, tanned legs. She grinned at him.

“Sorry for using your bed, bro.” she lied, “It’s bigger and we wanted to roll around.”

His cheeks were far too pale to hide the flush that came over him, sweat beading down his temple, but the lighting was just a bit off to tell if that hard line in his black-and-pink bodysuit was just a trick or if it really was his hard cock straining upwards at the sight of two prepubescent girls laying half-naked over each other.

Marnie locked her half-lidded eyes with his gaze. She lifted one hand and curled a finger, beckoning him.

“Come over here. I’ll make it up to you.”

“M-marnie…” Piers shyly looked down at the ground, protesting her offer, but his feet still shuffled closer into the room.

“Marnie, you- we shouldn’t.. Cherri’s right- Don’t ya just wanna play with your girlfriend?”

“We weren’t  **playing** .” Cherri blurts out with a roll of her eyes. Apparently Piers being shy and bashful is enough to yank her out of her shock - that and Marnie isn’t acting worried, so it must be fine. She trusts Marnie.

The blush on Piers’ cheeks deeps in odd patches as he comes to stand next to the bed. This close, Marnie can tell he’s definitely hard.

“I’ll show you what we were doing.” Marnie tells him, and she kneels up so that she can push his jacket off of his shoulders and undo his jumpsuit until he’s naked from the ankles up.

Piers can’t rip his eyes away from his sexy little sister while she strips him but he manages to avert his eyes as his cock bounces out of his clothes, half-hard from the attention and sights. He hears Cherri make a sound and tries to shove familiar feelings down. Piers wants nothing more than to have her pink, split lips on his cock (mixed fluids be damned) and to bury a hand into her soft-looking pink hair, grabbing the unshaved side of her hair and guide her down his cock. He wants to teach her like he helped teach Marnie and  _ fuck he feels terrible _ how can he even be thinking this?

Then he’s thinking nothing at all as his cock slides into the wet, hot, soft heaven of Marnie’s mouth.

Marnie’s eyes flutter between closed and mostly closed, concentrating on the organ she’s playing in her mouth. Her pink lips suck just under the head of his cock, he tongue flicking at his slit. She slides down a little further as she begins to drool, leaving a slick, shininess behind when she slides back up to the head. Piers sighs heavily, his body shuddering as he relaxes into the feeling. Marnie lays on the bed, rocking just her chest forward to push herself further down and then up and off his cock, her soft legs kicked up behind her as if she was laying down reading a book.

With wide magenta eyes, Cherri rolls over and shuffles up beside Marnie, gazing at the blowjob with interest. She can’t help but squirm her legs together, though the spit Marnie’s put on her panties means she can’t tell if the sight is actually making her as wet as she’s imagining. Because she  _ like _ -likes Marnie and she  _ like _ -likes Piers and she hadn’t really thought of them  _ doing stuff _ together but now that she’s seeing it it’s actually pretty amazing. And hot. She can’t forget hot. She literally can’t forget how hot it is to watch her fourteen year old girlfriend sucking her own grown-up brother’s cock because Marnie just  **keeps going** , right in front of her. There’s this lewd, wet sound as her lips pull off of his cock on occasion, Marnie taking a few more deep breaths and then getting right back to it, spit webbing between her lips and the tip of his hard, pink cock.

As Cherri watches in rapt attention, she jolts slightly as a hand touches the top of her head. She relaxes after a second, realising that she’s not in trouble. The hand is nice - gently stroking the long side of her hair in a rhythmic manner. She looks up after just a few moments, though, to confirm who exactly is patting her in such a lovely, fond manner. She follows the pale arm up to Piers’ face, which is slightly bowed down to the pair of them on the bed. His eyes are closed yet so animated and thanks to the bags and lines around them Cherri can see every time a muscle so much as twitches in his face. His pale mouth hangs open in a small gasp and he takes uneven pants as he breathes. He must feel her gaze on him or he realises his hand is at a different angle, because his lids flutter open as if he was waking from a dream and then magenta eyes are swimming in cyan ones.

Cherri’s eyes are wide open with naive curiosity with her soft lips in a small pout of concentration, the expression perfectly betraying her prepubescent age. Piers can practically feel his heart hammering against his ribs as he takes in the expression, his mind twisting itself into pieces as he feels the desire to  _ protect _ and  _ possess _ and  _ worship _ and  _ use _ all at once. For a few seconds he just pants, their eyes holding each other in place. Then conscious thought catches up with him and Piers realises he just  _ touched _ this innocent little girl while he was getting a  **blowjob** and without even asking her first!

His lust-lidded eyes widened in fear as much as shock and he moved his hand back, his hand jittering as if it had been shocked.

“S-sorry.” he managed to stutter out even as the nerves in his dick demanded ninety percent of his attention. He really meant it and the tone of guilt managed to squeeze itself into the word even while his head swirled out of control with the feeling of Marnie pleasuring him.

Cherri held his gaze for a moment longer, trying to figure him out. Marnie seemed so sure and she was suspecting now that when the girl gave her advice about her crush on Piers she might’ve been talking from experience. But Cherri still didn’t know if she herself was invited to this. Piers might like Marnie that way, but did he like her the same? Wasn’t she just some kid who stopped his sister from becoming Champion? Some brat who embarrassed him in front of his Team? But as she looked into his expression and heard the guilt in his tone and remembered how he so gently petted her, she remembered. She remembered him telling Team Yell to start cheering for  **her** . She remembered his help in the DynaMax trouble. His help with the descendents afterwards. The lunches and playdates and little gifts, hand-made and bought.

His face, now, so unsure but so full of desire.

She reached out, barely thinking, and took his hand. As she brought it back to her head, she smiled at him - a little one, so much smaller than her usual energetic smiles. A smile to match her words as she reassured him:

“It’s okay. It’s nice.” then she waited until his expression showed that he’d accepted her words - he didn’t smile but he did look confused and, at least, not so scared anymore.

Cherri took that as a win and then looked over at Marnie, knocking her shoulder into her. Marnie popped off of Piers’ cock with a wet ‘pop’ and looked over, a spare hand still holding the base firm. One raised eyebrow asked what Cherri wanted.

“Can I try? If you don’t mind, Piers?” Cherri looked up at him to ask from under her long lashes, the look obviously cheeky. She’d reassured him already - now it was time to have fun.

Marnie’s eyes smile and she shuffles over so that the cock is between them.

“He don’t mind, right bro?” she voices his consent as she offers the dick to Cherri, “Just do it like this.”

Cherri quickly picks up the lessons, twisting her head and licking up one side of the shaft as Marnie licks up the other side, wetting the organ liberally between them. Marnie murmurs instructions until they’re snogging over the head of Piers’ cock and Marnie can slip her mouth out of the way and leave Cherri filling her tiny mouth up with just a bit more than the head of Piers’ cock, barely a third of it in her wet cavern.

Piers’ hips twist about in an obviously controlled manner, his subconscious jolts tempered by his awareness. But his eyes are just crescents under his lids, his brows high with disbelief and delight and his mouth dropped fully open as he not only pants in desperate breaths but also mutters words like prayers to the two girls below his belt. His fingers hand gone from petting to grabbing Cherri’s hair with his other hand holding Marnie’s shoulder for support - physical and mental alike. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes just rolled back and he dropped dead, the feelings where that delightful and overwhelming.

Cherri pops off of his cock eventually, tingles that Piers’ didn’t realise were building up fading as her stimulation left. She bounced in place, eventually bouncing herself up onto her knees.

“That  **is** fun! What else can we try?” she excitedly asks Marnie, now that she was confident with giving blowjobs.

Marnie smiles confidently - with her eyes more than her mouth - and nods once. She strokes Piers’ shaft and settles her hand at the base of his cock, wrapped around it like she controls it. Which, of course, isn’t completely wrong. She looks up at him with her icy eyes.

“Whaddya think, Piers? Whaddya wanna do with me and Cherri?”

Piers gazed down at them, lost in possibility. Marnie tugged on him gently to remind him to speak up and he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut;

“Marnie~ please~” he moaned out before opening his eyes again.

She tutted at him.

“We do stuff plenty already. Whaddya wanna do with  **Cherri** ?”

Piers’ moaned and averted his gaze and Marnie’s eyes with from  _ icy _ to  _ ice-cold _ .

“You do  **like** her, right?” her voice cut into him, “Because  **you** told  **me** that she’s like a second sister to you. And I  **know** how you feel about your sisters. I’ve  **heard** you saying her name at night - when I’m home earlier than you think? Especially after you drop me off for a playdate with her? So. Bro. Hey!”

Out of shock, if anything, Piers’ eyes snapped to Marnie. With his full attention, she continued;

“Whaddya want from Cherri, bro?”

Piers whined desperately, struggling in place. But he met Marnie’s eyes and then his gaze noticeably dropped to her crotch and then to Cherri’s where her pinap-print panties where just visible under her skirt. Marnie waited for a moment and then nodded. That was the best he was going to be able to do, for now. She could handle the rest.

So she pushed Cherri over, which of course resulted in the other not just moving but grabbing back at Marnie, trying to wrestle her down. Marnie grunted, annoyed at having forgotten her girlfriend’s competitive spirit and surrendered into being pinned.

“Make some room so Piers can lay down.” she explained from under Cherri’s pin.

“Oh!” Cherri exclaimed and then shuffled to one end of the bed.

Marnie stood, taking Piers’ hand, and guided him down onto the bed. He kept shooting unsure glances at Cherri, but the redhead was just looking on excited and interested, showing no aversion to the events. Then once Piers was laying on his back on the bed (clothes and shoes finally shucked all the way off) Marnie crawled down to Cherri, giving her brother a bit of a ‘show’ before getting to the main event. She held Cherri’s hips as she talked:

“So you liked having his cock in your mouth, right?”

Cherri nodded enthusiastically.

“Well if you stick it up your pussy it feels  **way** nicer for both of you.”

Cherri’s eyes went wide; “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Cherri began to bounce on her knees; “Can I try? Can I try?”

“Sure! But first.” Marnie reached down and helped Cherri slip out of her cotton panties, tossing them to the floor. Her ruffled skirt still covered her, but as she spread her legs to straddle Piers’ legs it became a close call and every time she moved her legs forward she showed just a hint of bare skin between her legs.

Soon enough she had her knees stretched to either side of Piers’ thighs, his erection poking into the ruffles. He was propped up on his elbows, disbelieving and worshipping eyes staring at the sight before him. Marnie snuggled up behind her and slipped wet fingers under her skirt, barely raising it as she rubbed at Cherri’s sex. Cherri panted, moaning as Marnie’s fingers rubbed over her clit and fell forward partly, bracing her hands on Piers’ sharp hipbones. Her hips rocked under Marnie’s touch, trying to rub herself against the wet fingers. She went still only as Marnie switched her grip and pressed a finger up under her and then inside of her.

Cherri blinked her eyes open as she realised her moans weren’t the only ones in the room and she caught sight of Piers’, sitting up at the other end of the bed, staring at her skirt with an enraptured gaze as if it would kill him to look away. He couldn’t possibly see, but she realised he was moaning at even just the thought of her getting fingered. He really  **did** like her! If he was moaning just thinking about it! She slid her hands up her thighs, bracing herself as he pussy grew warm under Marnie’s wicked touch, and then she slid her hands up further. She gripped the hem of her skirt and then ran her grip along the hem until she was holding her skirt in the center of the legs. She could see Piers’ breath catch in his chest and she knew she had his full attention.

She lifted her skirt so he could see her bare pussy, her clit aroused just enough to poke out of her labia and wet slick starting to drip down from the hole where Marnie’s fingers where moving in and out of.

Piers loud out a loud and desperate sound, his hands jumping to Cherri’s hips and bodily yanking her forward so that his cock pressed up firmly against her clit. She moaned in response, the strength turning her on as much as the physical stimulation, even if it was frustrating that the motion had pulled her off of Marnie’s fingers. Piers’ fingers dug into her hips.

“Cherri~” he moaned her name, “ _ Please~” _ he begged her.

From behind, Marnie giggled. She got off of the bed and opened a drawer before returning to her position behind Cherri.

“Be  _ gentle _ with her, bro. It’s her first time, y’know.” she teased as she reached around in front of Cherri to slip a condom down her brother’s straining cock.

Piers groaned and bucked, frantically nodding his head. Cherri looked over her shoulder and Marnie nodded at her, giving her assurance. That was enough for the adventurous Cherri and she grabbed the erection under her and guided it into her pussy, Piers’ hands on her hips helping too. She had to let out a whimpering moan as she lowered herself onto his glans, the soft curve opening her wider than Marnie’s fingers ever had. The constant press against her inner walls was more stimulation than she’d expected and his cock lit up every nerve it touched inside her. Piers’ hands spasmed their grip on her hips, the man forcing back the impulse to hold her still and slam his cock right up to her cervix in one push. Cherri was so hot and tight around him, her young pussy undersized for him. He couldn’t take his delight-squinted eyes off of her enraptured face and was as turned on by her delight as he was by how she felt. The idea that  **he** was causing her such a fantastic feeling so intoxicating.

Slowly, Cherri began to sink herself further down onto Piers’ cock, the man below her helping the process by giving little upwards thrusts into her, stimulating her own natural lube and helping her pelvic muscles to relax and allow him in. They settled into a comfortable rhythm once she was about a third of the way down his cock: Cherri bounced in her kneeling position and Piers matched her movements by thrusting slow and shallow in time with her.

Then Marnie stood, leaving her position from hugging Cherri from behind, and walked around the side of the bed. She shimmied her exercise shorts down her skinny legs (leaving her only in her sports bra) and, once she was at where Piers’ head lay, she crawled back up on the bed.

“Huh?” Piers questioned through huffs of breath at his sister’s movements. Then his eyes widened in excited disbelief as she brought her knees right up to his cheek and swung one leg onto the other side of his face. Above his face he had full view of her creamy pussy, the hair on her only barely beginning to grow in and lube dripping down from between her labia.

It was obvious what she wanted as the sight came closer and Marnie settled down on his mouth. Piers’ mouth was already open by the time she took her seat and he wasted no time in licking a wide strip from her clit to her perineum. Marnie huffed out a pleased sound as she felt her brother’s tongue begin to lick at her folds, exploring her and spreading her wetness around her sex.

Marnie also had to smile at the effect this was having on Cherri. Piers could no longer directly see her, after all, nor could he see how far he was fucking his dick into her cunt. As a result, Cherri’s mouth was hanging open with her tongue poked out just a little as she panted desperately into the air from suddenly having a whole few inches of dick suddenly fucked up into her. Cherri was bouncing more and more on top of Piers but clearly could quite keep up with his enthusiastic thrusting, now unfettered by caution.

Both girls rocked in place, one grinding herself down on cock while the other rubbed her cunt into a soft, warm mouth. Piers’ mouth pressed up around Marnie and making her feel flush even while he pressed further and further into Cherri’s tight little cunt and shout out her delighted moans. The girls smiled stupidly at each other as their muscles relaxed under the assault of pleasure their nerves where put under. After a thrust that put two-thirds of Piers’ cock into Cherri, the young girl fell forward and she rested her hands and weight on Piers’ stomach - a surprisingly firm surface for such a skinny man. Marnie adjusted to a similar position not long after with her hands on his waist so that she could better let him sniff in breaths of air and rock her clit against his bottom lip. The girls breathed in each others humid, lewd breaths until some primal part of their brains realised  _ Fuck it _ and they closed the gap between each other. Marnie dug her nails into Cherri’s hair to hold her close while Cherri held Marnie up by the ring of her collar ensuring that she couldn’t pull away. They were still rocking and so the open-mouthed kiss between them was sloppy as their mouths kept missing each other and kept parting, their lips and spit hitting around their mouths as much as inside of them.

Then Cherri suddenly broke from the wet kiss with a shocked exclamation, her expression almost orgasmic as her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and her fingers curled even tighter around Marnie’s collar ring. Piers’ fingers had flattened on her hip bones and in a mindless chase for her warmth he had pressed the entirety of his smooth cock into her little cunt and filled her from bottom to top with his pulsing, twitching organ. Marnie’s eyes widened as she looked down and realised that her brother had shoved himself all the way inside Cherri, she let out a long moan of desire and heavily at back onto Piers’ face, forcing a mouthful of herself onto him. Piers responded enthusiastically, wriggling his tongue inside of her while his hips pumped up in and out of Cherri.

Cherri’s eyes where stuck on the heavens, staring through the ceiling, and her hand wouldn’t leave its grip on Marnie’s collar, possessively keeping the tenuous grip on her girlfriend even as she ground Piers’ dick up against the ring of her cervix. Her blissed out mind almost wished the condom would snap inside her and that he’d squirt all his cum into her womb when he came. Maybe she was too young to get pregnant, probably not, but a girl could have hardcore kinky fantasies, right? Her fantasies ran in circles in her head as she rubbed the oversized cock inside of her, bouncing like a Scorbunny on top of Piers as she desperately chased the feeling tingling all through her pussy and building all the while.

Finally Cherri felt like ever thrust was going to be her last, recognising the feeling as a more intense version of what Marnie had before done to her. Her eyes rolled down lazily as she pulled Marnie’s collar towards her so that the other girl was trapped in her gaze and their open, panting mouths were inches from each other with their drooling tongues tapping into each other when their trusts matched up just right.

Marnie’s face was hot with flush, the pink spreading on her pale face like a wine stain on a white shirt. Her brother treated her with such care and consideration and sheer fucking enthusiasm - he set her alit every time. He had been sucking at the folds of her labia but now had her angle forward so that he could blow her clit, sucking at the little organ and swirling his dexterous tongue around it. He was driving Marnie absolutely crazy. She could feel her orgasm building up just as Cherri yanked her forward so that they were almost kissing again except, of course, both young girls where far too preoccupied with being insistently pulled to the edge of orgasm to have anywhere near the coordination to actually kiss each other. Instead they shared each other's air as their nerves built and built and finally-

They tipped over the edge.

Almost in sync Cherri and Marnie let out screams of pleasure: Cherri letting out a lungful that the whole house would’ve heard while Marnie’s teeth clenched and her shout came out in a muffled, hard breath. The pair jerked in place on top of their brotherly figure, their entire bodies shaking with the feeling that ran through them.

They panted through the aftershocks as Piers’ groans from under Marnie’s crotch dropped an octave and he let out a low desperate whine and bucked up off the bed into Cherri’s pussy. He tensed in place for a moment and then fell back onto the bed, sucking in much needed breath.

Marnie kneeled forward so that she was on her hands and knees and looked under herself at her brother. She put on a pout and asked:

“Did you just cum in my girlfriend, bro?”

For a second, Piers misjudged her superficial expression and tensed in worry. But then Cherri’s orgasm-loopy voice breathlessly agreed:

“Yeah~! Wow, that was even better than I’d imagined!”

And Marnie was already smiling even before she put her head up to look at Cherri’s blissed out face. Marnie shuffled forward and then unstraddled Piers, kneeling next to Cherri. Now reassured that he hadn’t messed up, Piers gently and carefully lifted Cherri up off of him so that he could slip out of her. He lowered her down onto his thighs so that she could continue sitting in her bliss and pulled off his condom, cleaning up.

Once he was a little more clean, he looked up at these two wonderful girls that he considered like sisters to him (in spirit or in blood). Cherri was giving him a huge grin whereas Marnie wore her more subtle smile.

“So… You like Marnie  **and** me, right?” Cherri asked, her tone hinting at a challenge.

“Um.” Piers replied, not knowing where this was going and trying not to trip over any linguistic mines.

“ ‘Cause Cherri told me once,” Marnie picked up, “That she’d just date both of us if she could.”

“And since you  _ like _ -like both of us…” Cherri’s challenging tone suddenly made more sense.

“Y-you know you can’t  **tell** anyone, right? You’re-” Piers’ tone turned reverent, “So  **young** if anyone found out- I wouldn’t dream of hurtin’ ya but- I mean they’d think- They’d take Marnie-!”

Cherri broke out in giggles: “I  **know** we can’t be all public! But me and Marnie can keep dating and… you can just be that really sweet big brother that chaperones us everywhere and stuff.”

Piers let out a sigh of relief and then turned to contemplation. His reverie was broken by Marnie flicking his nose.

“Don’t be dumb. Just say yes.” she demanded with her flat expression.

Sheepishly, he smiled:

“Okay. Yes. That would- uh. That’d be amazin’.”


End file.
